The exemplary embodiment relates generally to automated systems and methods for profiling and finds particular application in connection with profiling of geographical locations based on image data.
The widespread use of digital cameras and other devices adapted to capturing images, such as mobile phones, has lead to the public availability of large numbers of images which are often tagged with geographical location information in the form of geo-tags and keyword information. Digital images are often shared among users in large databases of visual data, for example, via community photograph collections such as the Flickr® collection. A user interested in photographs of a particular city, such as London, for example, could enter a keyword search for “London” and be presented with a large number of images. Despite the abundance of publicly-accessible image data, the information is not organized in a way which allows a user to get a representative view of a place of interest.
The exemplary embodiment provides a system and an automated method for computing a visual profile of a place.